Letters
by Yorkie and Tiggy
Summary: There are so many things you would say, but you can't. A series of letters detailing the events that follow Defying Gravity. In-progress, a collaboration by Yorkie Lover and Lady Tigelaar.
1. Glinda: She'll Come Back

Hello there! This is something a little different than most fics on ffdotnet. This stories is going to be told entirely through the medium of letters between Glinda and Elphaba, starting with Defying Gravity and going through the end of the musical. Yorkie Lover is writing as Glinda and I (Lady Tigelaar) writing as Elphaba. Hopefully you like it!

Oh... if you have a better idea for a penname for us, feel free to mention it in a review!

-Tiggy

* * *

Dearest Darlingest Elphie,

I figured I'd write to you, since it's pouring down rain and the carriage isn't leaving until tomorrow morning. I should pack, but I can't. I need to talk to someone about what just happened. I need to talk to _you. _But since you're MIA, I figured I'd do what you always tell me to do and "write down what I'm feeling". I'll give it to you when you decide to come back, hopefully within the week. I just hope I'm doing this right…

I'm still in shock over the day's events. Who knew what would happen when we woke up today? The day started out so great, with sightseeing in the Emerald City and seeing Wiz-O-Mania! I got some GREAT souvenirs there that I didn't get a chance to show you. There's this mini doll whose head pops up when you press a button… Too cute, too cute.

Well. And then we saw the Wizard! Now, I know you're rolling your eyes at the thought of the Wizard. But don't you remember how _excited _we were to see him? And then…

I can't believe what happened. I just can't believe… The Wizard really threw us for a shock there, huh? Elphie, listen to me… I'm sure he's not _too_ bad. I know you hate what he does to Animals. But… If you talked it out with him, he'd probably listen to you. He adores you! Can't you see that? Just _try _to talk it out with him. Please, Elphie? For me?

I don't even know why I'm writing this. The chances of this reaching you are slim. I can just give this to you when you come back. I mean, you'll come back soon… right? You wouldn't just leave me like that. You _couldn't._ We planned out our entire _future _together. Elphie, we still have to finish college together! Remember how we planned to raise our kids together? And eventually my daughter and your son would get married so we'd be related, if only distantly?

Oh, Elphie, why am I going on about our future children when in actuality I only want to know one thing:

Where are you?

I hope you're in a safe place right now, Elphie. I hope you're ok.

You'll HAVE to tell me everything that's going on right now, since I'm not there with you. You can tell me next week when you come back. I mean, you won't be much longer than that. Two weeks, tops, enough time to gain your cool and calm down. Then you'll come back and everything will go back to normal. We'll go on a shopping spree together, you'll try to get me to study. Maybe I'll even convince you to wear makeup! Like the good ol' days.

"Good ol' days?" Oh Oz, what did I just write?! I'm acting like nothing will ever be the same again. I'm sure that when you come back, we'll forget about this whole incident within the month. This isn't really a big deal, after all. College students are rebellious. I'm sure this kind of thing happens all the time. Right? And the Wizard will forgive you and everything will go back to normal, the end.

So why do I feel as if our lives are changing, right this very moment even… for good? Elphie, you have to come back, you can't leave me like this. I can't survive on my own. I _need_ you.

Lovingly Yours,

Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands


	2. Elphaba: Flying High

Dear Glinda,

When I was eleven years old, my father had the Governor's Mansion remodeled. My new bedroom was on the upper floor. My sister never came to the second floor because of her wheelchair, and Father didn't bother with me. It was just me and a few servants that we employed. No one cared what I did. There was a big, old tree right outside my room. I can remember sitting in the window seat, wondering if I could reach the tree's limbs. So I decided to try; I unlatched the window and stepped out onto the ledge. I quickly found out that I couldn't reach the tree. Maybe it was a preadolecent's misguided suicide attempt, maybe I was bored, maybe I wanted the attention. I think I was just stubborn about climbing into the damned tree. So I jumped, caught a branch and it luckily held my weight. From there I discovered that if I climbed up from the branch into the higher limbs of the tree, I could reach the roof of our house.

It was so late at night. I have no idea what the time was, but everyone else was dead asleep. I sat on the roof and watched Munchkinland sleep. I could see the top of nearly every tree, every house, every barn. I could see the pastures. I could see stars. I felt like the moon was just beyond the reach of my still-childlike and therefore stubby fingers.

I felt like I was the Queen of the World. I also felt like I was the only person who existed.

Did you ever wake up at Shiz to find me nowhere insight? All the times I was late to class, even though I got up before you? I think for a week I was late to History every morning. Doctor Dillamond didn't punish me... I was never _too_ late, and still had the highest grade in the class. I wasn't in the arms of some lover, you know. I figured out how to get onto the roof from our dorm room. There was another tree. I couldn't resist the view, especially when it was early in the morning and it's so quiet.

Sitting on the roof is nothing compared to flying. It's not even close to feeling that wind in your hair, in your cape, blowing your skirts. I never knew Oz was capable of producing that much wind. I never felt more free than when I left the Wizard's palace.

And I was never more trapped.

I can't go into any town. I can't be around any people. They all believe I'm evil, the Wicked Witch of the West. I don't know who I am anymore. I'm not... Wicked. I don't even know what that is, I don't think. I just know I'll never see you, or Nessarose, or my father, or Boq, or Fiyero ever again. Writing this is pointless. I can't give it to you, and I have no address for you to send a reply to. I need it to keep me from going insane, I think. I need to at least pretend to have some sort of human contact.

What would I tell you if I could see you again? What do I want you to know? I could unburden myself to you. I can tell you that I've been in love with your boyfriend since the day Doctor Dillamond lost his job. Are you angry with me for that? I hope not. It's not like he'd want anything to do with me. I just... love him. I'm jealous of you. I mean, it doesn't matter at _all_ now. Sometimes I just wonder what it's like to be pretty, and popular, and normal. And I wonder what it's like to have some boy love you. He's good at pretending. He's not as happy as he'd have everyone think. I don't _know_, really. When he smiles it usually doesn't reach his eyes.

I don't know what I'm doing, rambling to you about childish crushes, and my childhood recklessness. I'm sitting in the middle of the woods, praying that no one is about to come out of some corner and kill me. I'm afraid, I hope you know that. I'm not as brave as you'd have me be. I wish I'd stayed with you, in a way. I'm probably going to die, and soon.

The daylight is getting too dim to write by. I can barely see my hand in front of my face. I wish I hadn't let you talk me into leaving my glasses at home. I suppose this means it's the end of my letter. How do you end a letter? I never wrote many. I never had anyone to write to. So this is just the end of it, I guess.

I love you. Stay safe.

Elphaba Thropp


End file.
